


7 Minutes in Heaven

by MeteorMika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Emotional, F/M, Light Angst, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteorMika/pseuds/MeteorMika
Summary: Armin has been avoiding you lately. Perhaps being forced into a closet with him will help you work up the nerve to confront him about it.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Kudos: 68





	7 Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the seven minutes in heaven fic with Eren and got carried away...so here's an angsty smut fic featuring our beloved boy Armin!

It was another beautiful spring day on Paradis. After traveling the world, you could safely say that it was one of your favorite places you’d been, despite the horrible things you’d heard from Marleyan propaganda. It could be that the other countries you’d seen were those which you were forced to subjugate for Marley as an unwilling soldier, so by comparison a land like Paradis, full of rebellion, felt like a breath of fresh air.

At the sight of the clear afternoon sky and rolling hills of the coas, you are transported into a memory. Of when you first arrived with the volunteers, meeting Paradisian Eldians for the first time. Yelena always scared you, with her idolization of the Jaeger brothers, but you followed her to this island for some reason. Perhaps it was sympathy for the plight of the Eldians, perhaps you just wanted to see someone successfully rebel against Marley. 

You too had suffered under the Marleyan government, after all, having countless haunting memories of the people you had killed in the name of an empire you could not stand. You did not have a choice, though, but to move forward unless you wanted to be killed yourself. Unfortunately there was no easy answer to your situation and it left you scarred with the memories of your war crimes at the age of 20.

But you were here now, and there was no going back. You had spent the last few years helping to build the railroad system on the island, a task which brought you great fulfilment. The people were initially suspicious of you, being an outsider, but they eventually accepted your help on the project. It led you to become close friends with the remainder of the 104th trainee corps, specifically Sasha, Connie, and Armin. 

Sasha and Connie would always beg you to cook new things for them, teaching them snack recipes from the outside world. Meanwhile with Armin you would discuss the technology the rest of the world had, the different cultures of the world, and new scientific developments. 

Thinking of Armin made you frown. For the past year you’d been so close, but lately between missions he was actively avoiding you. You were hoping for a chance to confront him, but the scouts had a mission right after the completion of the railroad. That very mission ended today, and you were ecstatic to see your friends again. A banquet was planned to celebrate the completion of the railroad, near where the harbor was to be built. It wouldn’t be too fancy since it was an encampment, without real buildings, but you were looking forward to it. You couldn’t wait to see Eldians relish their achievement at the same spot Marley had once unleashed pure titans onto the island.

As the sun begins to set you make your way to the center of the encampment, hearing the commotion grow louder as you approach. You spot Connie and Jean bickering gleefully over something, Mikasa fussing over Eren, Sasha munching on some rations...but you do not see Armin. You frown, but before you have a chance to look for him Sasha notices you.

“Sasha! How did it go?” 

She throws herself into your arms as soon as she hears your voice, thudding into you with her heavy gear still on. 

“It went great! A total success,” she grins. Sasha lets go of you and you run over to the captain and Hange.

“I’m so glad you guys made it back safely.” Levi clucks his tongue, but Hange turns toward you with an excited expression.

“I can’t wait to tell you about what we found out on this mission - “ 

Levi claps a hand over their mouth, muffling the words trying to come out. He glares at you, then back at Hange.

“That information is classified.” He lets go, stalking away. It made you sad, but even after all your work helping the islanders he still could not bring himself to trust you, as an outsider. You sigh, turning to your friend. Hange meets your gaze.

“He’s such a worrywart. I’ll tell you some other time,” they say before walking away as well. You spot Mikasa and Eren, and head over. You notice a peculiar lack of the third member of their trio as you approach.

“Hey guys! I heard it went well?”

Mikasa nods. “It went smoothly. Just according to plan.” 

Eren keeps to himself, and you notice the ruddy lines below his eyes. You choose not to comment on it, noting his apparent angst. Out of the corner of your eye you see a blonde head bobbing by, but by the time you whip your head around it’s gone. Eren shrugs at your confused expression and saunters away with hunched shoulders, and Mikasa merely gives you an unreadable glance before following him.

With a dramatic sigh you decide to return to your tent to freshen up before the evening festivities, and before you know it the sun has set and you are in a hall full of rowdy, tired, drunken soldiers. Tankards full of Marleyan ale are sloshing around as the Scouts enjoy themselves after a week of hard work and the air is filled with joyful shouts and singing. 

You’re in the corner with your friends, listening to Sasha and Connie animatedly recounting stories from their training days. Eren leans on the wall, Mikasa beside him, while Connie, Jean, and Sasha hang all over the table. In the other side of the room Levi and Hange are in the middle of a heated conversation, and a familiar blonde head finally makes an appearance. Excited to finally see your dear friend you waltz over to him, the ale giving you the bit of courage you needed to confront him.

“Armin! It’s so good to see you. I’m glad you’re safe.”

“Ah, you too.” Armin looks awkward and avoids eye contact. You feel concern growing in your chest.

“How was the mission? I heard it went well.”

He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Sasha whistling loudly with both pinkies in her mouth. You yelp at the loud sound and Armin jumps about 3 feet in the air. Connie starts shouting while standing on the top of the table.

“Oi! We’re playing 7 minutes in heaven, come over here if you want to join!” 

You hear a slap, and turn around to see Levi with his head in his hands. Hange has an excited sparkle in their eyes, meanwhile Armin seems to be studying his boots. Deciding you have nothing better to do you slip away toward the rambunctious duo to submit your name into the drawing. 

At first it’s mostly people you don’t know, but you get a hearty chuckle out of seeing Mikasa go into the broom closet with Jean and coming out looking absolutely pissed. Floch goes in with a random female scout you’ve never seen before, and you grimace in sympathy for the poor girl. Sasha and Connie are having the time of their lives laughing at the ridiculous pairings they come up with, laughing so hard they have tears in their eyes.

Finally you hear your own name being called, and your heart skips a beat when you hear who you are to be partnered with. Armin, the guy who’s been ignoring you. Alone. For 7 minutes in an enclosed space. Even worse, you don’t even know what you did to offend him so badly. 

As you two shuffle into the closet you hear the snickers of your friends - surely they knew there was something going on between the two of you. Armin doesn’t look at you, instead staring at the floor intently. 

The closet is dim, with only a slight bit of light from the cracks around the door frame. Thankfully the ambient noise in the dining hall is enough to mask any sounds from inside the closet so you take this opportunity to confront Armin about his weird behavior.

You stare at him, moving closer. He steps backwards until his shoulders rest against the wall, and looks panicked. 

“How have you been?” You say softly.

“I’ve been alright. What about you?” He finally looks up at you.

“I’m fine. I would probably be better if you would talk to me, though.” 

Armin sighs. You press further, now digging a finger into his chest. He’s changed into a soft cardigan, and you can’t but notice how handsome he looks in it. He grabs your wrist, and pushes you back gently. He frowns deeply. 

“Armin. Will you please tell me what’s wrong?”

His hand drops to his side.

“I-” he chokes on his words and swallows before continuing. “I can’t drag you into this! I’ve done so many horrible things, killed so many people - I don’t even know if i’m a good person anymore!” You can see the tears welling up in his eyes during his explanation, but you chuckle. He looks confused for a moment before you explain.

“And you think I haven’t? Let me remind you that I used to be a conscripted soldier for Marley, fighting in the trenches.”

“I know, but you didn’t have a choice-”

“Did you?” Your face is deadly serious now. “Eldians have been put in a difficult position by the rest of the world. You’re just doing what you can to survive, it’s what anyone would do.”

“Still, I can’t bring you into this any more than you already have been.” 

“Armin...I’m already involved. It’s okay.”

He grips your hand again. “You know my lifespan is shortened because I hold the Colossal Titan, right? You shouldn’t get close to someone who will die early in life.”

Now it’s your turn to get teary, and you stroke his knuckles reassuringly. “I know, but....any of us could die any day now, and to me that just makes our time together more significant.” Armin’s eyes go wide, his mind clearly processing a revelation. “I just want to be happy, even if it’s just for a little while. And you make me happy, Armin.” He whispers your name as he strokes your cheek, and you lean into his touch. “I would regret it if I died without telling you how I feel,” you say quietly.

“What?” His voice betrays genuine shock.

“Come on...you’ve got to know by now.” You take one step closer to him, and before you know it Armin has pushed you up against the closet wall, lips crashing against yours. As soon as you bring your hands up to his shoulders, you hear an unfortunate knock at the door. Both of you giggle sheepishly, prying off of eachother. 

“My tent?” Armin questions. You nod jauntily, giving him a wink. 

One moment Armin is at your back, hastily closing the canvas flap of the tent and flicking on the oil lamp, and the next his hands are on your shoulders. You feel yourself gently, but forcefully being pushed back and toward the bedroll laid out on the floor. Armin takes no time scrambling on top of you, one knee resting between your thighs. You feel his lips barely graze yours before he suddenly hesitates, pulling back to meet your eyes.

“You’re sure this is what you want?” His blue eyes are watery, unsure.

“Ah, there he goes again with the second guessing”, you think to yourself. Outwardly you smile, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek.

“Yes, Armin. I love you and I only want you, right now.” Your fingertips can feel the heat spreading on his cheeks, as if all his forwardness had finally caught up with him. “Please?” 

As you whisper another plea Armin buries his nose in your neck, kissing a trail up your jugular until his lips find your earlobe, giving it a light nibble.

“I love you too.” Your heart flutters at his words, but moreso at the statement which follows. “But I don’t know how much longer I can hold back, sweetheart.” 

You grip his biceps, grinding a bit on his thigh at his words. You hear Armin inhale sharply at your movement, seemingly shocked at your reciprocation. “You don’t need to hold back, baby.”

His lips are crashing against yours now, soft in texture but rough in their movements. He gave you the distinct impression that he had wanted to create this exact scene for awhile now. You slip your fingers through his hair, relishing the soft moans released as a result of your actions. Armin lowers his hips onto yours, now grinding against you in earnest. His hands never stay in one place, one moment squeezing your breast and the next digging into your hip. 

Again he moves down to your neck, this time licking and biting and sucking hard on your tender flesh. You pat his shoulder, and he stops to look at you.

“A-Armin, you’re going to leave marks if you keep that up,” you say breathlessly.

He grins impishly, cheeks still apple red. “Is that really such a bad thing?” 

Now it’s your turn to blush, and you turn your head to the side, avoiding his gaze. He chuckles, silently marveling at the already blooming bruise just above your collarbone. He takes this opening as an opportunity to dive back in, and resumes his attack. You quickly lose your words and devolve into breathy moans, writhing under him.

You can feel Armin’s hard on grinding against your pelvis, and you tilt your hips so that the pressure is applied to your clit. Armin takes note and snakes a hand down to the waistband of your skirt, fingers curling around it tentatively. His mouth moves further down as well, now enveloping a nipple and swirling his tongue against it. You cry out, and you feel a hand slap against your mouth. Shocked, your eyes fly open and you glare at your lover. 

“Sh, someone could walk by at any moment,” he chides. You pout, but resolve to try to keep as quiet as possible. After you nod he removes his hand and resumes his ministrations on your chest. Again your attention is called to the hand at your waistband and your stomach tightens in anticipation. It creeps down your underwear, finally pressing against your clit. Armin studies your movements and quickly deduces the motion you enjoy most. 

Only incoherent sounds escape from your covered mouth, and this seems to spur him on. He picks up the pace and you can feel yourself becoming unbearably wet and unconsciously bucking against Armin’s hand. His motions don’t stop as he removes the hand covering your mouth, replacing it with his lips. He kisses you messily this time, all tongue and teeth, as your pleasure builds. Just as you feel yourself coming to a crest, however, he abruptly pulls back. 

“Armin, what are you doing?” you half-whisper, half-yell. Again he looks sheepish as he hurriedly begins removing articles of clothing.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I can wait any longer,” he answers shyly. You gulp, making a move to unbutton your own blouse. After Armin is completely nude your take a moment to stare in awe at him. Who knew his baggy sweaters were hiding such a physique underneath? He meets your staring eyes, and laughs quietly. 

He leans back over you, yanking your skirt and panties down in one fell swoop. You yelp at his swift movements, feeling the cool night air suddenly on your legs. After tossing the garments aside he grasps your ankles, running his hands all the way up your legs, your hips, your ribcage, until they cradle your jaw. His movements are careful, as if to commit your shape to his memory. You whisper his name in response to his delicate touch, and he plants another kiss. 

This time his skin is on yours, the warmth feeling quite intimate. Your hands tangle in his blonde hair as your bodies touch. You feel Armin’s hands still caressing your face, holding on as if he were afraid you would slip out from underneath him.

“Are you ready?” He whispers in your ear. You nod frantically.

Armin pulls back and lines himself up with your entrance. You didn’t notice before but….it was sizable. You supposed that was to be expected from the inheritor of the Colossal Titan. 

“I’ll try to be gentle, but...I’ve been wanting you for so long.” 

As soon as he finishes speaking he plunges into you, and you muffle a scream. He was merciful for a moment, allowing you to adjust to his size, before sliding any further. Pleasure tears through you and you wrap your legs around his back. You slide your hands up to his shoulders, but he quickly pins them on either side of your head. You look back in confusion.

“I wouldn’t want to transform right now, so I can’t let you scratch me. I’m sorry,” he says darkly. 

“That would kill the mood slightly.”

Armin chuckles wryly at your ambivalence to his power. “Doesn’t it scare you that I could kill you right now?”

“But you wouldn’t.” He shrugs, eyes becoming cloudy. Before he could slip away into morose thoughts, you pull him in with your legs. “Would you please just fuck me already? I might die anyway if I have to wait much longer.” 

He chuckles at your crass language, but ultimately obliges you. Picking up an easy rhythm he pounds into you, and you lose yourself in the sensation. His head is buried in your neck and you can feel his soft little moans and pants against your ear. It makes you shudder, seeing him in such a state - and it only makes you want to touch him more. Eventually he moves one of his hands from your wrist, bringing it between your sweaty bodies to rub your clit. At the same time he latches back onto your neck, sucking more sweet bruises. 

The sensation is becoming too much, and you feel the tension forming in your belly. 

“Armin...faster...please.” He cries out at your request, and dutifully quickens his pace. His fingers work deftly to get you off, and you find yourself cumming around his cock in no time. The orgasm hits you so hard that you are left feeling like a puddle in his arms, riding out the high. You feel him slow his pace, and his hands make their way beneath your ass. Before you know it Armin is kneeling, pulling your hips against his while your shoulders rest on the blanket. 

Your hands, now free, are only able to grip the fabric tightly. “A-Armin, what are you…” You trail off as he begins relentlessly pounding into you. Between thrusts he replies.

“I...always wanted...to try this...with you.”

He’s out of breath, face wonderfully flushed as he fucks you. You take a moment to appreciate his beauty, eyeing his swaying blonde locks in the dim light. It’s rare to see him in such an impassioned state, but now that you’ve seen it you don’t think you’ll ever be able to get enough. 

His cries are getting louder, and you feel his cock pulsating inside of you. He suddenly pulls out, releasing his load on your thigh. It’s hot and begins to drip down toward your core, but Armin grabs his shirt from earlier and hastily wipes it up. You were too fucked out to care, but later you’d be thankful that he had the thought not to cum inside you.

He collapses forward, bringing you into warm embrace. He rolls over with you still in his arms, pulling you on top of him with your head resting on his chest. It’s still rising and falling rapidly, but you take a silent moment to appreciate his pecs and his heat and how sturdy his arms feel around you. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” 

Armin sighs. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hopefully I didn't write Armin too out of character here, his character is a bit difficult for me to grasp.


End file.
